


Washing the pink away

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Conchell, Gay Sex, Just smut, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, honestly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: This takes up where I left off Cotton candy-boy with the steamy shower scene that you didn't get to read about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sweet anon who requested the shower scene I left out of Cotton candy-boy. Here you get Conchell's first time... and second, because I'm a beautiful person like that.
> 
> I made sure to post this today because it's my birthday (yay!) so I thought I would give you a treat.

Connor let go of Mitchell’s hand outside of the Aphrodite cabin. He pushed Mitchell up against the wall and kissed him almost violently, biting his lower lip and exploring his mouth with his tongue. Mitchell moaned into the kiss.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,’ Connor whispered into his ear, nibbling at the earlobe. Mitchell smiled at him.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah… now go. Get some dry clothes. Meet me…’ It was getting harder and harder for Connor to form coherent sentences.

‘Yeah.’ Mitchell grazed his teeth along Connor’s jawline.

‘Yeah.’

Connor sped off towards his own cabin. Mitchell stumbled inside, thankful that for once the place was deserted. He was in no shape to explain his flustered face and still wet, askew clothes. Mitchell threw a set of dry clothes in his shower bag together with a plastic bag for his wet ones before grabbing a few other things he needed from his nightstand in case he didn’t end up sleeping in there. One could always hope.

Connor wasn’t there yet when he entered the shower room and turned the lights on. Suddenly he became a little self-conscious and he wished there was a way to dim the lights. There wasn’t. He was about to get naked with Connor. The thought made him blush. Of course he had seen the other boy naked before, they had been friends for years, but this was different.

Mitchell decided that his best bet was not to sit there and fidget while he waited so he pulled off his still pink and sparkly clothes, grabbed his shower gel and shampoo and went into the biggest stall. The water was hot on his face. He closed his eyes and was washing his face when he heard the door open and close. It only took a few moments before he heard the shower curtain getting pulled back and he could feel a pair of arms circle his waist. Connor nibbled his earlobe while he let one hand glide across Mitchell’s stomach and down towards his groin. The hand came to rest on his hip while Connor whispered: ‘Can I touch you?’

Mitchell, still with his eyes closed, could only nod. Connor’s hand let go of his hip and grabbed his dick, giving it a couple of strokes. That was all it took to make Mitchell _really_ hard. Connor chuckled against his neck. Mitchell opened his eyes and turned around. He cupped his hand around Connor’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. Mitchell pressed their hips and erections together. Connor was hard even though Mitchell hadn’t touched him yet. ‘Really, Stoll?’ he mumbled into Connor’s shoulder.

‘The view is magnificent. Also, fantasizing about pushing you up against that wall and fucking you senseless helped.’

Mitchell got a little light-headed at the suggestion but he realized that yes, that was exactly what he wanted Connor to do. He could only whimper in response while Connor kissed his neck. Mitchell shook his head to get some kind of bearing on the situation. ‘Think you can hold me up?’

Connor grinned down at him, it was the only answer he got. Mitchell kissed him again and at the same time he wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick and stroked it. Connor closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. ‘Oh, gods… Fuck, Mitch.’

Connor grabbed Mitchell by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the wall, then he took some of Mitchell’s shower gel and started washing his back. He started at the shoulders and worked his way down, slowly rubbing circles on his boyfriend’s skin. Boyfriend? Mitchell had said so, hadn’t he? He could make sure in the morning. Now he was still slightly drunk and insanely horny so he didn’t really care about labels.

Mitchell was highly aware of every faint touch on his body and he was getting harder and harder by the minute. When Connor started massaging his butt cheeks he could barely keep himself together any more. He took his own dick in his hands and started stroking himself to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building up. Then Connor did something that Mitchell had _not_ expected. He got down on his knees, spread Mitchell’s butt cheeks and started licking him. It was simultaneously the hottest and filthiest thing Mitchell had ever experienced, and he _loved it_. When Connor pulled back Mitchell whined disappointedly. The Hermes boy sat back on his shins and asked: ‘Do you have any lube?’

‘Yeah, uh, in my short’s pockets. Apollo…’ he panted.

Connor chuckled and left the shower stall. He was back only seconds later with lube and a condom. Connor poured some on his hand and slipped his hand in between Mitchell’s butt cheeks. His finger was massaging Mitchell’s hole and the Aphrodite boy was dizzy with anticipation. ‘Con, hurry. I… I need you. Like, now.’

‘Okay, just give me a minute. I just need to stretch you a little more.’

‘Oh… oh!’

Mitchell started moaning loudly when Connor found his prostrate. He smiled into the back of Mitchell’s hair when the Aphrodite boy was squirming and moaning loudly in his hands, holding himself up on the disability handle mounted to the wall. He was still stroking his own dick which Connor found incredibly arousing. He backed up a little and pulled his fingers out to roll on the condom and lube himself before grabbing Mitchell around the waist and turning him around. Connor kissed him before steeling himself, hoisting Mitchell up so the other boy could wrap his legs around Connor’s waist. Mitchell grabbed on to the wall of the shower stall with one hand and the disability handle with his other to try and relieve some of his weight on Connor’s behalf. ‘Don’t slip,’ he panted.

‘I’ll try.’ Connor chuckled. ‘Okay, now relax sweetness.’

Mitchell drew in a breath as he did what Connor said, relaxing and allowing himself to sink onto Connor’s dick. His rim burned a little at the pressure but it was a good burn. An arousing burn. ‘Oh Con!’

‘Fuck! You feel so good.’

Mitchell leaned his head against the wall while they took a moment to allow him to adjust to this new feeling. Connor’s dick was pressing against his prostrate in this position and Mitchell filed that information away for later. It felt amazing. ‘Can I move, Mitch?’

‘Uh-huh.’

Connor moved his hips and they both gasped. Mitchell realized he wouldn’t last very long like this. Already his vision was getting blurry and his cockhead was dripping with pre-cum. He wished he could stroke himself because he was _so close_ but he also had to hold himself up. ‘Con, I’m close! So… so close! Please!’

Connor took this as a cue to move a little faster. Mitchell squeezed Connor’s hips tighter against himself. ‘Fuck, Mitch! I’m… co…’

‘Yes! Connor!’ Mitchell came with an unarticulated cry, spilling his seed between them, and Connor followed him with a moan of Mitchell’s name.

Pretty soon Connor’s arms started shaking and he had to put Mitchell down. Mitchell’s legs felt like jelly and he had to hold on to his boyfriend for support. Connor snaked his arm around Mitchell’s waist while the hot water cleaned them both up. ‘Sorry I couldn’t last longer,’ Connor whispered.

‘I came first.’

‘Yeah, but…’

Mitchell burrowed his head into Connor’s chest. ‘Schh… you were amazing. That was amazing.’

They toweled themselves off and got dressed. Mitchell looked down on himself and huffed. Connor looked at him. ‘What?’

‘They’re not… pink,’ Mitchell said indicating his clothes with his hands. He hadn’t thought about which clothes he grabbed when he packed his shower bag because he had figured it still didn’t matter. He was wrong. Now he was wearing an orange camp hoodie and a pair of purple dress shorts. Needless to say the color combination made him cringe. Connor laughed at him.

‘Yeah, it was never going to last forever. In all honesty, I thought it would wear off hours ago.’

‘Well, you’re obviously better than you think.’

‘Obviously.’ Connor grabbed Mitchell by the waist and kissed him. ‘So… do you maybe wanna come back to my cabin? It was empty last time I checked.’

‘Again, Stoll?’

Connor blushed. ‘No, I honestly don’t think it’s possible right now. That was… wow. No, I was just thinking a sleepover. You, me, my bed. I’m head counselor so mine is bigger than yours.’

Mitchell smirked and Connor started blushing. ‘I... didn’t… Mitch! Stop it!’

Mitchell just laughed and continued to laugh while he dragged Connor by the hand towards the Hermes cabin.

 

 -----

 

Mitchell woke up in… not his bed. When he looked around he realized he was in the Hermes cabin. The memories from the night before came back and he smiled to himself. Connor. He had finally gotten together with Connor. They had… fucked. Mitchell shifted slightly and winced when he realized he was still a little sore. They had been in too much of a hurry last night. Too horny. Sure, Connor had prepped him but not enough obviously. Well, it wasn't too bad.

Connor was still sleeping, his bare chest pressed against Mitchell’s back. His erection pressed against Mitchell’s butt. His erection… Mitchell instantly felt himself grow hard. He lifted his head and peeked around the cabin. The only other occupied bed had Travis snoring in it. They were practically alone. Mitchell wondered idly if Travis was a heavy sleeper. As a child of the god of thieves he thought not. But then again, so was Connor, they could be quiet. He had already been at the receiving end of enough pranks to know that Connor could be stealthy.

Mitchell turned around so he was facing Connor and started slowly stroking his erection. In the back of his mind he thought he should probably not engage in anything sexual without asking his boyfriend for consent but after last night he hardly thought Connor would care.

Connor’s eyes fluttered open and after a couple of confused seconds he smiled when he realized what was going on. He kissed Mitchell’s neck and mumbled: ‘I’ve always known you were a horny bastard Mitch but damn. Again already?’

Mitchell kissed his jawline. ‘Have you seen my boyfriend?’

‘On occasion.’

‘Well, then can you blame me?’

Connor smiled against Mitchell’s shoulder where he had buried his face. ‘Is that what we are? Boyfriends?’

‘Uh-huh. I thought we settled that on the beach last night?’ Mitchell stroked the back of Connor’s neck. Connor cleared his throat and pulled back a little so he could look at Mitchell. He was blushing.

‘Yeah, we did. Sorry, I’m just being stupid.’

Mitchell turned his head and eyed Connor for a couple of seconds. He actually looked a little self-conscious which for Connor would probably be a first. ‘No, you’re not. You’re just making sure.’

He touched their foreheads together. Connor seemed to gain some of his confidence back because he smirked while he slipped his hand inside Mitchell’s boxers. The hand travelled from the front to the back and he used one finger to gently massage Mitchell’s hole. He gasped. ‘It’s been hours. We’ve slept. The sun is up. You were so good last night. Please,’ Mitchell whispered, he didn’t even care that he sounded really needy.

Connor opened his eyes a little more. ‘Why are you whispering?’

‘Because your brother is asleep in his bed.’

‘Is he now? Which brother?’

‘Travis.’

‘He was fucking wasted last night. He’s a heavy sleeper when he’s drunk. We’ll be fine.’

Mitchell smiled into Connor’s shoulder. He started pulling the boy’s boxer’s down before he slid himself under the cover and kissed Connor’s hip at the same time as he massaged Connor’s hole with one of his fingers. He could hear a muffled moan from Connor. When Mitchell peeked up he could see that his boyfriend had hid his face in a pillow so the gasps and moans wouldn’t wake Travis up. Mitchell had never pegged himself for liking voyeurism but honestly, having Travis sleep a few feet away was hot.

He let his lips move from Connor’s hip to his cock, kissing it from the root to the top and then licking the pre-cum off it. Connor squirmed under the touch and Mitchell felt his fingers tangle themselves in his hair. It was already messy because he fell asleep with it wet so Connor’s fingers got stuck in the tangles. When Mitchell took Connor’s entire length in his mouth and sucked his cheeks in he heard another loud moan from above his head. Mitchell squirmed up so he was face to face with Connor again. ‘You need to be a little more quiet,’ he chided.

Connor’s face was flushed. ‘You shouldn’t do stuff like that, then.’

Mitchell smiled widely. ‘Uhm, do you have any…?’

‘Shit, yeah. Under that bed, the red duffel bag. Just grab it, I’ll pay for it later.’

Mitchell rummaged through the bag for a couple of minutes before he found what he was looking for. Before he climbed back into bed he discarded his boxer’s on the floor, then he smeared his fingers with lube before going back to massaging Connor. When he slipped his finger in he kissed Connor to catch the gasp that he let slip. ‘You okay with this?’ he whispered.

‘Yes. Please. I want you to… return the favor,’ Connor panted.

‘Oh I fully intend to,’ Mitchell smiled. ‘I’m gonna make you feel just as good as you made me feel yesterday.’

Connor stuttered out something unintelligible. Pretty quickly Mitchell found the little bundle of nerves he had been looking for. Connor saw stars, and light, and… wow. Then Mitchell slipped another finger in and it was almost too much pleasure at once. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan when the third finger found its way in and Connor started anticipating the switch. He bucked his hips up when Mitchell removed his fingers. He was almost disappointed that the Aphrodite boy had stopped but he also knew what that implied. When Mitchell pushed in Connor moaned so loudly that Travis stirred in his bed. The two boys froze for a moment until Travis stilled again. Mitchell bit back a nervous laugh and Connor’s eyes sparkled when he met his boyfriend’s gaze.

‘Move,’ Connor whispered. So Mitchell did. Connor threw his head back and closed his eyes. The pleasure again was almost too much. He had never imagined getting fucked would feel this good. He had thought it would feel weird at first but it felt natural. Mitchell was supposed to be in there. The only thing he wished for right now was that Travis hadn’t been there so they hadn’t had to be quiet because he remembered how turned on he had gotten last night by how loud Mitchell had been.

Mitchell, once again, found his prostrate and Connor had to bite his boyfriend in the shoulder so he wouldn’t scream in ecstasy. Mitchell, in turn, bit his as they orgasmed.

‘This was about fucking time.’

They both turned, horrified, towards the sound of the voice. Cecil was standing in the doorway, hand in hand with a boy Mitchell vaguely remembered being a son of Athena. Mitchell’s brain was a post-orgasmic mush so he didn’t really have the ability to recall faces and names and such unimportant things right now. The boy hid his face behind Cecil’s shoulder at the sight before them. Mitchell squealed and dived back to hide under the cover. He was lying pressed against Connor’s torso, his chest covered in his boyfriend’s cum. Connor was laughing. ‘Yeah, it was,’ he agreed.

Mitchell gathered enough courage to peek his head out from the cover and watch as Travis started to wake up at the sudden burst of sunlight in the cabin. Cecil had steered the horrified Athena boy towards his own bed and now they were sitting there. The boy was still too embarrassed to look at them. Cecil was holding his hand and cooing at him to try and calm him down. While Connor grabbed a packet of wet wipes and cleaned both him and Mitchell up, Travis sat up in his bed. He was rubbing his temples and he looked rather dead. ‘Ouch my fucking head.’

‘Hungover much?’ Connor asked with a smirk.

‘Like hell. What even happened last night?’

‘What you did I don’t know. You’re gonna have to ask Katie about that. I, however, got myself a boyfriend.’

‘About fucking time,’ Travis grumbled. ‘You’ve been complaining about Mitchell not getting your hints for weeks.’

Connor blushed deeply and looked apologetically at Mitchell. Mitchell chuckled. ‘I’m right here, Travis.’

‘Good,’ Travis said into his hands. ‘You needed to hear that.’

Mitchell laughed. Connor was crimson by now. He tried to hide his face in his hands but Mitchell pryed them off him and kissed him instead. ‘I should go and check on my kids. See if any of them needs to be accompanied for breakfast.’

Connor nodded. ‘I’ll see you later.’

‘Definitely.’ Mitchell grabbed his boxers and pulled them on under the cover, then he stood up and put the rest of his clothes on. Cecil was shielding the eyes of the poor Athena boy with his hand so he wouldn’t have to look at a practically naked Aphrodite boy first thing in the morning. He grabbed his shower bag and gave Connor one last kiss before he sighed. ‘This is gonna be such a walk of shame.’

Connor smirked. ‘Definitely.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Conchell prompts you want written please let me know here or on my tumblr @makerofaqueen. You can do it anonymously if you want to.


End file.
